Interviews
by SLITH
Summary: Superman and Supergirl decide to do an interview with Cat Grant to inform the public of things that they decide are important. It ends with both heroes feeling suddenly awkward, not expecting a certain question to pop up at all.


Hate lulls between long breaks of episodes, I have another story idea for Clark and Kara but I wanted to get this one done first. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. I wrote this for fans to enjoy.

* * *

The overhead light is turned on, she can feel her hands getting sweaty and her eyes darting from Cat Grant sitting across from her and Superman, Clark Kent to her left. There is a monitor sitting next to Cat with a live feed of Twitter posts of fans asking questions and a camera to her right and in between her and her cousin to see the interviewer.

How did it come to this? How did Kara wind up next to her cousin for a live interview with Cat Grant and the world asking over a dozen questions a minute.

 _Kara is sitting on her couch when she gets a text from Clark, she blinks in surprise but takes a look._

 _Clark: Hey, are you busy at the moment?_

 _Kara: Just sitting at home, why is everything okay?_

 _Clark: I need to talk to you face to face._

 _Clark: Or as face to face as I can get right now._

 _Kara: Do you want to video chat?_

 _To her surprise she got an instant video chat request from him and she hit accept. Clark appears to be on his balcony off his own apartment, glasses on and top button undone to his shirt, probably to feel more at ease at home._

" _Hey Kara, have you spoken with Cat Grant lately?" he asks and Kara blinks again, surprised by this question._

" _Uh, no… no, not lately. Why?" Kara asks and watches him rub his face with some concern._

" _She texted me a bit ago," he holds up his hand to keep her from panicking. "Nothing is bad, it's just what she brought up and we went back and forth honestly."_

" _Back and forth about what?" Kara asks, beyond confused now, especially since Cat didn't reach out to her or through James to contact either of them._

" _She tried to get a hold of James and said she thought you were busy so she reached out to me. She wants to do an interview with Superman and Supergirl together," Clark says and Kara felt her heart flip at hearing this._

" _Wha-what did you say?" Kara stammers and he bites his bottom lip before taking a moment._

" _I asked her why, she said the President has shown an interest to give a glimpse into two of America's famous super hero aliens. Because she is pro alien and knowing that they're the only two on the news, then I found out that she suggested it so the fans can get to know their heroes a bit," he sighed and rubs the back of his neck before walking into his place. "She wants me to get a hold of James to reach out to Superman about the idea; she wants viewers to… empathise with us."_

 _Kara stands up from her couch and remembers that man from earlier with the cult, people putting their life in danger just to be saved by her, "yeah… I can see why for some parts but other things I feel… I don't know… fans will want to know things that they can't share." Just to be on the safe side with hackers that no one overhears their conversation, even with the government._

" _Exactly what I said and she agreed, even though Superman and Supergirl are famous like celebrities, there is very little known about that and for the civilian population to see that their heroes aren't just aliens… that they have feelings… that they are trying to have normal lives perhaps? What do you think Kara? Should we reach out to our contacts and do this?" Clark asks and Kara starts to pace in her room, pulling her pony tail out to get herself more comfortable and think clearly._

" _I think they would have to be careful about what information on themselves they give out. They… they aren't used to being asked questions like what Cat will have in mind for them in front of the camera. I would be afraid they would let… or that Supergirl would let something slip because of her first interview with Cat. She obviously embarrassed herself… though having Superman would help… and she's been Supergirl for a lot longer," she pushes her glasses up her nose in nervousness. "Maybe… I don't know," she looks at her cousin to see that he is obviously having a similar dilemma._

 _He pursues his lips deep in thought, "I'll… I'll ask Lois for her opinion and then get to James, maybe he'll have an answer."_

" _Yeah," Kara says feeling flustered all of a sudden, "I mean, they have their own lives and we don't want to just drop a big load onto their lap and expect them to be comfortable with it. If we think they should do it then we should have good solid reasons behind it and help them to… to prepare for what might be asked and yeah."_

" _Totally-totally agree, okay… yeah I'll talk to you more about this later, if that's okay?" Clark asks and Kara nods._

" _No-no that's perfectly fine! Thanks Clark."_

"Are we ready to begin?" Cat asks and Clark clears his throat before taking a sip of water from the table in between him and Kara.

Kara nods nervously and crosses her legs, places her hands onto her knees.

"Alright," Cat smiles before looking at her phone to see the latest twitter posts and picks one. "How long have each of you been on Earth?"

Kara looks at Clark, they'd planned for this question thankfully out at his Mother's field where they knew no one would be able to listen in.

"Superman has been here for longer, but we can't say for how long," Kara says and Cat gives an inquisitive look.

Clark leans forward, "with there being so many orphans out there, we can't say exactly how long we've each been here. We do not wish to start a hunt for all of the orphans that popped up during that time frame, paint a target on so many adults backs."

Nodding to the answer, "very good, next question," she looks down and scrolls through before looking up, "do you have regular lives or are you always on the lookout for robberies or people in trouble?"

Taking a sip of water herself, "Mmmm we do have our own lives," feeling a little fidgety as this one came up in their talk and they were able to greatly expand on it and discussed how much detail to put in. "We get hungry like anyone else, work up an appetite so we go out shopping, and to do this we have regular day jobs."

"Right," Clark chimes in, "need money to pay for food, and these awesome outfits we have and to pay for the places we live in."

Cat looks at them curiously, "you have everyday lives? Do your friends know your heroes or do you keep that from them?"

Clark takes a deep breath, "I do have a confidant, because at the end of the day… I don't know all that goes on in Supergirl's life nor does she know what goes on in mine. I need someone to confide my troubles to."

Wetting her lips, "we have bad days at work and bad days as… well Super's, sometimes we just need to tell someone…" Kara looks at the floor as she thinks about what she is saying. "How the day is affecting us, we have days where we get beaten up and civilians get hurt and when this happens we feel guilty for not being able to protect." She looks at Cat, "we make a wrong decision, and it affects so many people and that for us we have to learn… we have to take from our mistake so it doesn't happen again. All we want to do is help."

Nodding Cat thinks carefully about their answers and crosses her legs in comfort, "I recall that Supergirl had civilians causing accidents so they could be saved at one point, is this correct?"

Clark looks at Kara knowing she is still reeling from that, she takes a deep breath, "yes… they were and that has since stopped. They were under the impression that," she thinks about her next words carefully, "I am a god but I proved to them that I wasn't and I do not wish to be seen as one. And," she looks at Clark. "It is very dangerous for anyone to go and do that sort of thing, we have our own lives as we mentioned but there is also going to be other things going on in the city," she looks at Cat now. "If there's more than one burning building in the city we will do our best to handle the situation, to save who we can… and if someone is setting up a disaster just to have us come and save them we may not make it due to a bank robbery or something else going on. We are doing what we can to save lives, and we feel guilty when we cannot get to every disaster where we can make a difference."

Smiling, Cat nods thoughtfully to the answer, as it had been weighing on her own mind and wanted to get it out there as well. "But what about the others in your life? Why haven't you told them who you are?"

Kara thinks about Lena, "it's not because of what they'll think of us… the lies… the sneaking around… it's because we're doing it for their protection," she looks at Cat. Memories about Cat becoming more and more suspicious about her, the time when she asked Kara to take her glasses off on the balcony, how exposed she felt. Her one part of her disguise that she always has on around others.

"If an enemy finds out we have those we care about that know who we are, their lives could and would come into danger. The last thing we want is for someone to become tortured because of us," Clark adds and Kara smiles at him for the backup on that answer. Cat knows all too well from Livewire, siding with Supergirl made her a target right away and she accepted that, she just didn't realize how bad it could be, but she hadn't let it stop her from continuing to side with her. The same she knows can't be said for everyone else.

Clark and Kara take another sip of water, clearly not used to being on camera like this when Kara looks at the screen and spits out her water in shock at what she read. Kara starts to apologize for making the mess and fidgets a little in her chair, surprised by this Clark looks at the screen and Cat looks at her phone and Clark's right hand goes to his face when he sees the question.

"Not the question I would have picked, but nevertheless people will ask strange things and it was bound to come up," she looks at the two heroes, "you are the last two from your own planet, do you plan to try and make babies together? We know your cousins but has it crossed your mind?" Cat shakes her head but knew someone would throw in a question like that and thanks to Kara, it got brought up live.

This they hadn't planned for and they look at each other, their controlled atmosphere they had prepped suddenly out the window as they looks flustered. "No," Clark says and clears his voice, "no I do not."

"I do not see him in that way and while yes it would be nice to see other aliens from our planet, they wouldn't be coming from us," Kara adds and Cat has to hold back from smiling at the sudden awkwardness between the two. And recalls how her assistant would react just like it with her in the office.

"My cousin, Supergirl has grown into what others would say an attractive young woman," Clark adds and looks at her to try and keep things on the same page, "but I do not see my cousin in that way."

"I know that, uhhh friends have mentioned Superman is an attractive man but we have no plans to get together and create more of our own people," Kara adds and notices how Cat is looking at her and feels like she is missing something to add.

"I know that in the past… uhhh like around the time of the Titanic that families would have cousins marry, wealthy, families… in high standing, and that as time passed they stopped because times changed. That and in Roman times I believe it is, there would be incest and that after generations there would be problems with the children… disabilities and so forth if I am correct," Clark looks at Kara and smiles before looking at Cat. "It's been a while since I took History."

"I think with that we shall end this interview before we come into anymore uncomfortable topics for these young heroes," Cat concludes, "thank you for your time, Superman and Supergirl."

Kara and Clark know that as soon as they go to their phones they'll be met with messages from their loved ones on the interview.

The End

* * *

I hope you got a chuckle out of this, I know odd comments and questions come up on threads which was part of what caused me to write this. Also to bring up the other things that come up in the episodes that I wish the civilians of both cities would understand.

-SLITH


End file.
